Watersports have been extremely popular for decades. In recent years, a relatively new type of watersport has become increasingly more widespread, which involves standing on top of a large board similar to a surfboard (known as a “stand-up paddleboard” or simply a “paddleboard”). A paddleboarder typically uses a paddle having a single blade on one end in order to propel the user and the paddleboard along the surface of the water. Paddleboarding can include racing against other paddleboarders, racing against the clock, long distance paddleboarding, or recreational paddleboarding, as examples.
Currently, paddles are available with shafts that come in a variety of lengths, and blades having various different shapes and sizes. The optimal paddle for any one user can be determined based on the user's height, weight, strength, ability, age, competitiveness and desired usage, to name just a few factors. Further, the ideal paddle for a user can also depend upon the type of waterway or body of water, the water conditions, weather conditions, etc. Because paddles can be somewhat costly, having an arsenal of paddles with different characteristics to suit numerous conditions may not be practical for everyone. In addition, as paddleboarding has become more and more competitive, the need for a lightweight, strong paddle that produces greater paddling efficiency or a competitive advantage has also increased.